


Loki At The Disco

by AnalyseThisInkBlot



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Super Husbands, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalyseThisInkBlot/pseuds/AnalyseThisInkBlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers get clearance to take Loki for a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki At The Disco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sellertape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellertape/gifts).



> A prompt from the wonderful Sellertape. I have no idea what you were expecting but it probably wasn't this. A drabble where nothing really happens but at least I'm updating something.

“I do not understand you, brother?”

“We have clearance to let you out for one night as long as you are within our sights at all time and undergo a full weapons check before we leave to ensure you are harmless. I thought it would be fun for you, brother, to get out of here. The disco was Stark’s idea.”

It had been 7 years since Loki had been brought to Earth after his trial on Asgard. He had been exiled to Earth, with the agreement S.H.E.I.L.D. would keep him prisoner. At first many of the world leaders were upset with this decision and plotted to execute him, but Director Fury intervened, pointing out that would start a war they could not win. Besides, he liked to be able to keep an eye on Loki, it was the only way he could be sure he was not planning another attack on his world. 

Eventually it became normal to have the Demi-God-slash-Frost-Giant in Stark Towers, roaming about in almost complete freedom. A few years ago there had been an attack by a terrorist organisation trying to steal the data to create their own Iron Man; this could have been the perfect opportunity for Loki to escape, but instead he used JARVIS to contact the Avengers and kept the terrorists busy until they arrived. Being defenceless, he only had his words to use, which worked up to a point, but one slip up resulted in them being offended and Loki collapsed on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Iron Man and Captain America arrived simultaneously, and quickly defeated the terrorists, but they knew they would have been too late if it were not for Loki’s contribution. As Loki was in recovery, Thor argued relentlessly that his brother had proved to have redeemed himself as he had obviously seen the error of his ways. Although sceptical, the others could not deny his motives seemed good. Once he had recovered he was slowly given more freedom, from being allowed out of his one room cell on the bottom floor occasionally at first to having full access to the building. On several occasions he found himself in Tony’s laboratory, giving him suggestion and passing him tools. 

Despite these new levels of freedom, Loki had never realistically thought he would be allowed outside the tower. Although he had occasionally imagined it, he never really had a desire, since there was nothing on Midgard that could compare to Asgard. Although he would not admit it, however, he was intrigued at what this ‘disco’ was. 

“What would the evening entail?” Loki asked, trying to hide any enthusiasm. 

“I... Stark, care to inform Loki?”

“There’s alcohol, dancing, music, a regular night for you guys, I’m sure.”

It did sound very similar to the feasts the brother’s were familiar with back home. Loki began to reminisce about a past that seemed more than a lifetime ago, an uneasy feeling developing in his stomach at the thought of home. 

“I suppose that could be fun,”

“What could be fun?” Natasha asked, walking in.

“Hang on, aren’t you suppose to be on a mission in Japan?” Tony questioned. 

“Mission was terminated. So what could be fun?” 

“We’re taking Loki to a disco, you in?”

“In for what?” Clint chimed in, as he walked in.

“A disco-wait, what happened to your mission in Brazil?”

“Postponed. Until further notice.” He responded, a bit too quickly as he headed towards the box of doughnuts. Tony discarded his suspicions temporarily. “Disco sounds great, would be nice to go out and have fun.”

“Crap!”

“Natasha, you okay?” Tony asked.

“I’m fine, glass must have had a crack in it, I just squeezed it and it broke.”

“You are aware the glass is not a pair of male genitals?"

“... Thor, where the hell did that come from?” 

“Well, Tony was saying earlier-”

“Hey! The caveman pulled a funny, can we just leave it?”

“Tony?” Natasha glared at him, obviously not in the mood for... Tony. 

“So disco? Tonight? Great, I’ll see you all there.” Was all Tony could muster, the man of iron suddenly turned to the man of jelly as he bolted for the door. 

 

“Tony, I really think I should go home, I don’t like us both being out,” Steve complained, as they queued outside a trendy looking building with muffled music coming from inside.

“Steve, relax, we got a babysitter, Peter will be fine. Stop looking at me like that; he’ll be fine! It would do you good to get out for a little bit.” Tony rubbed Steve’s shoulder reassuringly, ignoring the uncomfortable Demi-God behind them. 

“Thor, who are all these people?” Loki said in a meek voice. He already felt out of place with his new attire provided by the presumed Stark; leather trousers and a simple green shirt. Admittedly, he did not envy his brother; they had convinced him into gold ‘sequined hotpants’ they had called them and a vest top. 

“They are other fellow citizens who wish to partake in this evening’s events!”

“Yeah, the same citizens you tried to kill.” Clint mumbled bitterly.

“Who shoved an arrow up your butt, Legolas?” Tony retorted; he’d become strangely protective over Loki over the years. “You’ve been in a bad mood since you got back from Brazil, what actually happened there?”

“Nothing. Tony you’re rich, why can’t you just bribe the people to let us in?”

“Now why didn’t I think of that?” he said, leaving to go to the front, shaking the bouncer’s hand in an obvious manner. He lifted up the cord and Tony gestured for them to come. Loki tried to repress the feeling of dread building up in his stomach.

 

“WHAT?” Loki tried to yell. This was nothing like the festivities he remembered back home. There were scantily clad women trying to grind on him in time to the music. He tried to avert his gaze and move but he just bumped into another female who looked identical to the first one. He could have sworn there was a woman in the club who had the same abilities he once possessed. 

“DO YOU WANT A DRINK?” Tony shouted, although he could have mouthed it for all Loki could tell. He replied by nodding, and resumed standing awkwardly. He glanced over at Thor who for some odd reason seem to really be in his element. He seemed to enjoy all the female attention- being a 6”2’ God of Thunder with the muscles to prove it really had its advantages- and so was fine in the middle of the dance floor. He scanned around the room: Steve was talking to Clint who obviously wasn’t paying attention as he glared at Natasha dancing with a stranger. Tony thrust the drink into his hand, not even attempting to talk to him anymore. He nodded to say thanks, and took a sip of the strangely sweet liquid. He was slightly disappointed it was not alcoholic, as he could have done with the liquid courage, but did not complain. He saw Tony drinking the same odd concoction much faster, so decided to match him and down the drink. Without him noticing, Tony went to the bar and brought back two more of the same, handing one to Loki. He downed it again, starting to feel a bit more relaxed as the sugary drink warmed him up. He liked having something in his hand to stop him feeling so out of place, so went himself to the bar for a refill. Tony probably should have mentioned they were more lethal than they tasted, but his kept quiet with a sadistic smirk.

 

“I LOVE YOU, THOR!” Loki said. Well, it’s what he tried to say. it came out more like “I blub two, more,” but Thor could understand the sentiment. 

“I love you too, brother, it’s good to see you smile again,” he said, able to speak normally between the break between songs. 

“Why doesn’t Daddy love me like he loves you?” He started to sniffle. Tony recognised the signs: spontaneous confessions of love, daddy issues talk, next step was-

Loki threw up right there in the middle of the floor.

“Yep, called it.” Tony said.

“What?”

“Nothing, Clint. C’mon, get Natasha and Steve, think it’s time we left.”

“They both left ages ago.”

“Really?”

“Steve said he’s going home to check on Peter, and Tash left with that dog she was gyrating on.”

“Not jealous at all, are ya buddy?”

“Shut it, Stark.” 

 

Tony and Thor supported Loki, with one of his arms draped over their necks. Clint trailed behind plotting all the ways he could kill Loki without his bow and arrows as he started singing another song he had picked up at the club.

“HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY BUT-hic- AND THIS IS CRAZY –hic- BUT HE’S MY NUMBER –hic- CALL ME BABY.”

“It’s call me ‘maybe’ dumbass.” Clint sneered. He was aware his anger was displaced, but with no way to resolve it now he drunkenly decided to vent out at Loki.

“SO CALL MY MAYBE.” It seemed he was oblivious so no damage done. “Thor, I don’t feel so good,” he mumbled into his chest. “’m sleepy.” The words seem to almost work as a spell as he appeared to have fallen asleep on the spot. He toppled over towards Tony, being the shorter of the two, until Thor caught him. He scooped him up from his knees and carried him the rest of the way home, Loki’s head resting on his chest. 

 

Thor laid his brother down on the bed. He undid the buttons of his shirt and took off the trousers-they did not look comfortable to sleep in- before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He left, giving his brother once last glance over his shoulder before shutting the door.

 

“Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but he’s my number, so call me maybe?” Loki awoke to music pounding in his head.  
“AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS, TRY TO CHASE-” Clint sand at the top of his lungs whilst standing over Loki’s body. He was interrupted when he was kicked off the bed.  
“If you don’t put an end to that infernal racket I will use your intestines to form your own noose.”  
“C’mon Sleeping Beauty, breakfast time!” he presented a fried egg on toast, served in an ashtray. Loki promptly threw up over himself. Clint ran off with a sadistic laugh. 

 

“Afternoon.” Steve said, spoon feeding a baby Peter who had more food on his face than in his stomach. Tony was nowhere to be seen so Loki assumed he was in the lab or another meeting. Bruce was making coffee with his back to everyone. Loki sat next to Natasha who was pushing a cherry tomato around her plate with a piece of cucumber, apparently not hungry. 

“Morning.” He replied. “Anything left over from breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I left you a fried egg, I thought Clint brought it up to your room?” Clint just laughed manically as Loki grabbed Natasha’s tomato and threw it at his head, hitting him just before he ducked under the counter.

“Hey, I was gonna eat that!” she slapped him across the head.

“Ignore her, she’s just mad we caught her doing the ‘walk of shame’.” Clint chuckled humourlessly. 

“Walk of shame?” his only reply was her chucking her cucumber at Clint before storming off. 

“Okay,” Steve said after an awkward moment of silence. “Help yourself to anything in the fridge, we gotta run. Don’t we Peter? Yes we do, yes we do.” He cooed at his son, wiping his face clean and letting him out of the high chair. Loki went to grab a cup of coffee but Bruce batted his hand away.

“Sorry, coffee run for me and Tony, I’ll make you some more, okay?” he offered.

“Good morning friends!” Thor boomed, obviously not feeling the same pain Loki was. “How are we all this fine morning?”

Loki winced at the volume of his brother. “Promise me something?”

“Anything for you.”

“Never take me to a disco again.”


End file.
